I'm in the Mood for a Threesome
by Brittana4lyfe
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory. Quinn is in the mood for a threesome and has no problem convincing Puck. Pure smut! One-shot.


Well, it has been a very long time since I've written a story. This is my first Glee fic and surprisingly it isn't Brittana lol I actually wrote this in September of 2013. Anyways all grammatical errors are mine and reviews, negative or positive, are always welcomed.

I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>"I'm in the mood for a threesome," Quinn says as she lies sprawled across Puck's bed. "We should call someone over."<p>

"I could text Danny? I wouldn't mind getting a good pounding," Puck says with a smirk as he picks up his cellphone.

Puck and Quinn aren't your typical couple. They're in an open relationship and they're both bisexual. They met in elementary school and have been friends ever since, however, they started dating in high school. After a few months and a few unfaithful nights they realized that they also liked having sex with the same sex. A lot of people don't understand their relationship. Why date? What's the point without monogamy? Do you even love each other? Those are just a few of the questions they get, but they want to be together and love each other, so that's all that matters. They don't have to explain or justify their relationship to anyone.

Quinn sits up with a sigh, "Danny's a jerk and he smells funny, soooooo no." She walks over to Puck and straddles his lap, "I think we should call Rachel."

"He does smell kinda weird, I always ignore it cuz he gives the best blow jobs." Quinn punches him in the shoulder, offended that he suggested that Danny was better than her. "Ouch babe! I was kidding! I don't know about calling Rachel, she's dating Finn now. We're both on the football team and he's kinda my bro."

Quinn loosely wraps her arms around his neck and starts to grind against him. "So what," she whispers seductively, "Don't you want to feel that tight Jewish pussy around your big cock? I know you love bending her over and having your way with her. Plus I know for a fact that she misses the Puckasaurus." She could feel him getting harder with every word and his breathing was noticeably faster.

Puck roughly gropes her ass, pulling her closer, "she does?" Quinn nods, biting her lower lip and grinding down harder. He playfully smacks her ass, "Well call her up!" Quinn squeals, in excitement, and jumps up to call her. Rachel was with Finn, so she told them to give her an hour. This gave them plenty of time to shower and get ready. At exactly 7 pm, Rachel was knocking on the door.

Puck opened the door and pulled Rachel in, leading her up to his room, "Geez what took so long? We've been waiting forever!"

Rachel giggled and followed Puck, "Well hello to you too Puckerman. I'm sure Quinn told you already, but I had to ditch my boyfriend."

"Oh yeah! How has Finn been treating you anyways? Fucking you right?"

"Not as good as you and Quinn," Rachel says with a sigh, "I miss our weekends together."

Puck opens his room door then picks Rachel up, surprising her, "Don't worry baby, Quinnie and I are going to take good care of you."

When he carries her into the room Quinn is already sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, naked. He lays her down and quickly removes his clothes, Quinn helping Rachel out of her own. Once everyone is naked, he climbs into bed and attacks Rachel's lips. Their kisses are hungry, full of tongue and teeth. Quinn joins in, kissing Rachel's neck from behind and roughly groping her breasts. Puck has his hands on Quinn's ass as he kisses Rachel. The room is full of heavy breathing and light moans. After a few minutes of groping and kisses, Puck is ready to go. He pushes both girls back, Quinn into a sitting position and Rachel onto her back. He runs his fingers through Rachel's wet folds and looks up at them both.

"You girls ready for some fun?"

Both girls nod and without warning Puck buries his 8 inches deep inside of Rachel. Rachel moans loudly, missing the feeling of being so full and stretched. Quinn watches in awe. She has always been turned on by watching Puck fuck someone else.

Puck starts off slow, but soon after he speeds up. "Oh my god you're so wet," he pants in between thrusts, "Quinn you gotta feel this."

Quinn reaches between Rachel's legs and is surprised at how wet she really is. She uses her middle finger to lightly rub Rachel's clit and is rewarded with a whimper.

"My, my, my looks like Finn hasn't been taking care of our favorite little kitty," Quinn says in low, sexy tone.

"Please don't stop, please, please, please! I'm so close!"

Puck and Quinn double their effort. Quinn furiously rubbing Rachel's clit and Puck thrusting into her with great speed. Rachel is in a state of pure euphoria. Her body tenses and then she's releasing a string of curses as her body shakes with her orgasm. Puck and Quinn watch with smirks, watching Rachel come undone has to be their favorite.

"That was amazing," Rachel pants with a dopey grin.

"Oh honey, we're not done with you. On your hands and knees, it's our turn now."

Rachel is quick to oblige, not wanting to disappoint and extremely ready for whatever Quinn has in mind. Quinn sits in front of Rachel, legs spread, and tells her to eat. Rachel wastes no time and dives right in. Puck lines himself up with Rachel's dripping core and shows no mercy.

"Oh fuuuuuuuuuck," Rachel cries out as Puck enters her.

Quinn pulls Rachel's mouth back to her wet center and throws her head back. The view that Puck has is nothing less than amazing. His dick gliding into Rachel's tight cunt as she devours Quinn, who is a blubbering mess at this point.

"Oh baby, I gonna cum! I'm gonna cum in that pretty little mouth of yours," Quinn screams right before releasing all of her juices in Rachel's mouth, which she greedily lapped up.

"Fuck, I'm gonna blow my load inside of you," Puck grunts out as he speeds up his thrusts. At this point, Rachel was biting the insides of Quinn's thighs, on the verge of cumming for the second time.

With 3 more quick deep thrusts, Puck was releasing ropes of cum into Rachel. The feeling causing Rachel to pull herself away from Puck and cum all over Puck's sheets. They watched in awe. Never had they seen Rachel squirt. It was a beautiful site.

When Rachel finally got her breathing together and her pussy stopped pulsing, she realized what she had done.

"Wow… that was amazing. Puck I owe you some new sheets," she says with a breathy laugh.

"That was fucking sexy," Quinn says with a smirk. She pushes Rachel back on the bed and begins to clean her up. Licking up all of Rachel and Puck's mixed cum.

Once she finished, they all relaxed in Puck's bed deciding to watch a movie. Both girl's on either side of Puck. About half way through the movie, Puck got a text.

_Finn: Sup bro, gaming tonight?_

_Puck: Hell yeah! 10 mins?_

_Finn: Sweet. I'll be there._

"Who are you texting," Quinn asked.

"Just Finn, he'll be over in 10 minutes."

"WHAT," both girls screamed as they got up.

"It's no biggie. You girls shower and I'll keep my bro busy."

As promised, Finn arrived 10 minutes later. The guys have been playing Call of Duty for the last 20 minutes and the girls still hadn't come down. Puck had a feeling that they were doing more than showering. Another 20 minutes passed before he heard them coming down the stairs. A huge grin on both faces.

"Rachel, what are you doing here," Finn asked, "I thought you had something important to do?"

"Yeah, um, Quinn was having a hair crisis so I had to help her out."

"Oh, well, okay," Finn said with a dopey smile.

Finn had no idea what had just taken place almost an hour earlier.


End file.
